


Mejores Amigas

by Yxshida



Category: Wonder Egg Priority
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Heterochromia, I needed to write something about them, Insecurity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yxshida/pseuds/Yxshida
Summary: Ai no lograba entender que era lo que Koito quería de ella... Ni porqué se sentía tan nerviosa al tenerla cerca.Wonder Egg Priority | Koito x Ai | Fluff
Relationships: Ooto Ai/Nagase Koito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Mejores Amigas

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se desarrolla durante el día que ambas se conocen, solo que con algunas modificaciones en lo que sucede.

«—Soy Koito Nagase. Espero que nos llevemos bien.»

Había percibido su voz en ese momento, pero aún así decidió mantener su rostro escondido entre sus brazos, echada sobre el pupitre. Le era indiferente que hubiese una nueva alumna en su clase, lo único que quería era seguir pasando desapercibida por esta todo el tiempo que le fue posible.

«—Entonces, Nagase, siéntate al lado de Ooto»

No fue hasta cuando el profesor habló que la joven de cabello azul y ojos heterocromáticos levantó la cabeza desanimada para ver a la que sería su nueva compañera.

La castaña de lentes se veía calmada y bonita, a simple vista parecía alguien a quien no le sería difícil integrarse y hacer amigas. Pero a la vez algo raro se notaba en ella, algo detrás de esa relajada mirada.

Tampoco es que Ai planeara darle muchas vueltas al asuntos, simplemente había sido algo que llamó su atención en el momento. Era consciente de que probablemente esta chica sería otra más de las que la hostigaría cuando comenzara a juntarse con el resto de chicas.

Pero aún así, le fue imposible no pensar en Nagase después de que esta le entregara una extraña sonrisa cuando sus miradas chocaron por primera vez en clases. No entendía que significaba la forma en la que le había sonreído; no había sido amistosa, ni tampoco con burla ni superioridad.

Y a la vez... ¿Por qué sintió el impulso de estremecerse en ese instante? ¿Por qué el calor se había instalado en sus mejillas tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí?

¿Qué era?

No lo entendía.

Aquello la persiguió todo el resto del día, no hizo más que esforzarse en no voltear la mirada hacia la chica en ningún momento. No quería volver a cruzarse con esa sonrisa que tan nerviosa la había puesto anteriormente; no de nuevo.

Cuando sonó la campana, se escabulló del salón rápidamente. No solo para escapar de Nagase, sino también para no tener que cruzarse con ninguna de las otras chicas; no estaba de humor para soportar más burlas acerca de la particularidad de sus ojos.

Solo se sentó en aquella aislada escalera a jugar algún juego en su celular, con el relajante goteo de la lluvia a su alrededor. Era reconfortante estar sola en algún lugar que no fuese la penumbra de su habitación.

De todos modos, esa paz pareció durar poco cuando notó unos pasos acercándose. Ni siquiera volteó a verla, pero estaba segura de quien sería. Ningún otro alumno pasaba por ahí, por eso mismo había elegido ese lugar como su zona de confort. Así que solo había una persona que tendría motivos para salir por ese sitio.

Aunque notó la presencia de Koito, decidió ignorarla hasta que se fuera. Quizás solo estaba perdida, o quería conocer más su nueva escuela. Seguro se alejaría en unos segundos.

Pero la castaña permaneció allí, como si esperara algo de ella.

¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Acaso planeaba burlarse?

Sea lo que sea, que finalizara con todo eso. No hacía más que ponerla incómoda.

—Caminemos a casa juntas—soltó finalmente la chica de lentes.

—¿Eh?—dejó escapar casi sin pensar. ¿De qué hablaba tan de repente?

—¿A qué te refieres con "Eh"? Eso duele—continuó mientras bajaba unos escalones para sentarse a su lado—. Es agradable y tranquilo aquí.

No la entendía.

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué parecía interesada en pasar tiempo con ella? No tenía nada especial, solo era una niña tímida y defectuosa en todo su ser. Nadie querría hablar con alguien así; se lo dejaron claro desde pequeña.

Entonces... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta chica para desperdiciar su tiempo así?

Estas incógnitas no hacían más que empeorar su ansiedad, los nervios volvían a carcomerla lentamente. Ni siquiera se atrevía a verla, sabía que si lo hacía, ese cosquilleo que sentía en su pecho aumentaría. Pegó su mirada al videojuego, dejando que varios mechones de su azulado cabello cayeran sobre su rostro; al menos así se sentía un poco más a salvo.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Koito, señalando el objeto entre sus temblorosas manos.

—Un juego—se limitó a decir, rogando que se fuera y terminara con esa farsa.

—¿Te gustan los juegos?—pero esta continuó, siempre hallando la manera de alargar más la conversación.

—Algo.

—Hmm... ¿Qué juego?—siempre encontrando la forma de seguir el tema, por mucho que la más baja se esforzara en responder cortante. A su vez que Ai no podía deshacerse de ese picazón que la recorría de pies a cabeza al tener a la castaña tan cerca suyo— ¿Ooto-san?—volvió a insistir al chocarse con el silencio. La nombrada apretó los labios y bajó más el rostro, el cual sentía que comenzaba a sonrojarse tenuemente.

—Este... No creo que debas pasar el rato conmigo—dijo finalmente, ya sin saber como lograr sacársela de encima y esfumar esa sensación de nervios.

—¿Por qué?

“¿Por qué?”

¿Acaso no había motivos de sobra para querer estar lejos de ella?

Tantos insultos y burlas le habían dado a lo largo de su vida, tantos defectos le había remarcado para hacerla sentirse inferior a todo lo que la rodeaba... ¿Y ahora alguien como Koito, un chica tan linda y extrovertida, le preguntaba porqué no debería estar cerca suyo?

—¡P-Porque soy fea!—fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente en ese momento. Podría haber enumerado más cosas, pero el tener a la más alta sentada casi pegada a su cuerpo, mirándola tan fijamente, le hacía imposible pensar con claridad.

No entendía qué le pasaba; ni a Nagase ni a sí misma.

¿Qué era esa sensación que la invadía? ¿Qué era esto que nunca antes había sentido con nadie? ¿Por qué la simple presencia de alguien le daba la necesidad de tenerla a su lado pero a la vez la aterraba tanto que solo quería alejarse?

Quiso pensar en solo seguir jugando sin decir nada, hasta que la de lentes se aburriera... Pero de pronto sintió las suaves manos de Koito posicionándose sobre sus mejillas y girándole el cara bruscamente para que la viera.

—¿Eh?—exclamó la de ojos verdes, mientras le presionaba y tironeaba la piel del rostro— No eres para nada fea. Tienes grandes y redondos ojos—¿De qué hablaba? ¿Por qué tenía esa mirada repleta de sorpresa y ternura?—. Tu corte de pelo... ¿Por qué ocultas este?—volvió a preguntar, mientras le levantaba el flequillo con delicadeza, dejando a la vista su heterocromía.

Se tensó, se sintió expuesta y vulnerable. Que Nagase observara de esa manera sus ojos, a la vez que tenía su rostro casi pegado al suyo, le hacían sentir que su cara ardía en llamas.

Desde sus primeros años en la escuela, solo recibió ataques acerca de su aspecto, principalmente sobre su condición heterocromática. Aprendió a odiar eso de ella... Pero ahora venía esta otra chica a decirle que eso era algo lindo...

No supo explicarlo... Ni pudo entender porqué una sensación de calidez quiso instalarse en su corazón debido a esas palabras y las suaves caricias que la castaña repartía por sus cachetes con la yema de sus dedos.

Ooto quedó estática unos instantes bajo la penetrante mirada de Nagase, la cual se le seguía acercando de a poco para verla más de cerca. No podía procesar del todo lo que sucedida en su entorno.

—¡D-Debo irme!—casi gritó la de cabello azul, alejándose de la otra chica— Nos vemos.

Tras eso bajó los escalones que quedaban de la escaleras y caminó apresurada fuera de la escuela. No le importó dejar sus cosas allí, ni tener que caminar bajo la fuerte lluvia; solamente quería huir. Deseando que ese calor en su pecho se esfumara una vez que ya no se encontrara ahí.

Quería escapar de Koito Nagase y todo lo que le hacía sentir.

Pero, cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para asegurarse que esta no iba a seguirla, solo quiso llorar. Se sentía estúpida y cobarde. No sabía cómo manejar aquello que la invadía; una parte de ella se odiaba por haberse ido, pero otra parte estaba aterrada de lo que podría haber pasado de haberse quedado.

¿Qué intenciones tenía Nagase con ella? ¿Qué podría querer alguien tan bonita con una niña tan fea como ella? ¿Y si solo jugaba con ella? ¿Y si quería fingir ser amistosa para luego burlarse y acosarla con el resto de sus compañeros?

¿Y si...?

¡No lo entendía!

Se cubrió el rostro mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños, conteniendo ese llanto que amenazaba con romperse. La helada lluvia ya la había empapado por completo, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Tendría que dar explicación de porqué dejó su bolso y su sombrilla al llegar a casa, pero le daba igual.

En su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse en secuencia todos y cada uno de los segundos que pasó junto a la castaña.

* * *

Volvió a ser atacada por un escalofrío al oír el timbre del departamento sonar, y empeoró al escuchar a su madre decir que "una amiga vino a verla".

Tuvo en cuenta la posibilidad de que Nagase fuese a traerle las cosas que olvidó (o más bien abandonó), pero había decidido ignorarlo. ¿De verdad creía que esa chica iría hasta la casa de alguien que apenas conoce para devolverle un bolso cuando podría hacerlo al día siguiente en clases? ¿Quién estaría tan loco para hacerlo?

Pues al parecer la castaña lo estaba.

Esta parecía esmerarse en actuar como si fueran amigas.

“No es una amiga. Yo no tengo amigos” susurró Ooto para sí misma.

La heterocromática presionó más sus rodillas contra su torso cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y a alguien entrar. Escondió más su rostro al notar unos pasos en dirección a la escalera de su litera. ¿Acaso pretendía subir a donde estaba ella? ¿Qué acaso no era lo suficientemente obvio que trataba de ocultarse?

Respiró hondo para verse lo más relajada posible (aunque eso no fuese mucho) para cuando Nagase terminara de subir las escaleras.

—Olvidaste esto. Vine a regresarlo—dijo, mientras se asomaba dentro, aún manteniendo esa bonita expresión.

—Gracias—fue lo único que Ai respondió, para luego volver a ignorar su presencia; queriendo que la chica captara el mensaje y se fuera. Ya le había regresado su bolso, no tenía motivo o excusa para quedarse.

Aún así, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la más alta ya se encontraba sobre su cama, sentada frente a ella.

La de cabello azul no se movió ni dijo nada; a decir verdad, tampoco sabía qué hacer. Su mente se había quedado en blanco y presentía que si pensaba en algo al respecto sus nervios regresarían y volvería a arruinarlo todo.

—Eso se llama heterocomía ¿verdad? Cuando tus iris son de diferentes colores—siguió hablando la castaña, rompiendo el silencio y queriendo entablar una conversación con ella, como siempre lo hacía.

—Es común en gatos y perros—de alguna manera, Ooto se atrevió a comentar eso a pesar de que se prometió ignorar a la chica.

—Es misterioso—agregó, quitándose los lentes; incluso sin ellos seguía viéndose tan preciosa—. No deberías ocultarlo.

¿Qué no debería ocultarlo? ¿Cómo lo haría cuando ese era el principal motivo de todas las burlas que recibía en su día a día? ¿Cómo lo haría cuando desde siempre la educaron para odiar eso de sí misma?

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué oír esas palabras proviniendo de ella la hacían sentirse bien?

Koito soltó un suave bostezo, dejándose caer sobre el colchón, como si de su propia cama se tratase. Esa actitud de comodidad que tenía la desconcertaba demasiado. Pero de alguna manera, eso le daba confianza al estar con ella, más de la que alguna vez pudo haber sentido con cualquier otra persona

—Me hostigan por eso... Siempre—dejó salir su voz refiriéndose a su anteriormente nombrada condición ocular.

Finalmente decidió confesarlo, rompiendo con aquel silencio. No solo con el que había inundado la habitación, sino también con el que ella misma había instalado en su voz para callar aquel dolor que la perseguía.

Y por primera vez en todo el día, vio a Nagase cambiar su calmada expresión por una más seria, una que no lograba descifrar del todo. ¿Lastima? ¿Enojo? ¿Comprensión? No terminaba de entenderla.

La castaña extendió lentamente su mano hasta rozarla con el pie descalzo de la heterocromática, acariciándolo con una ternura que pocas veces había visto.

—Es hermoso—soltó, regresando a ese tono dulce que usaba con ella.

El sonrojo regresó al rostro de Ai y sus extremidades volvieron a tensarse. Una cosa era oírla decir que no era fea o que no debía ocultar su heterocromia, pero que esta la llamara hermosa la hacía temblar en todo su ser.

¿Nagase la estaba llamado hermosa a ella? Si había alguien a quien referirse con esa palabra era sin duda a la castaña. Tenía el rostro tan delicado, esos llamativos ojos verdes, su figura esbelta, sus manos cálidas y suaves... Ella era la que verdaderamente era hermosa.

No supo porqué sus ojos, los cuales inicialmente se hallaban contra el colchón bajo ella, terminaron por recorrer el cuerpo acostado de su compañera, no supo porqué el analizar todo lo bonito en ella pasó a ser mirarla de una manera tan diferente a con la que observaba al resto de las personas.

Y Koito notó eso.

Esta volvió a levantarse, acomodándose sobre sus rodillas. Tan solo se quedó mirándola detenidamente por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Sé mi amiga—susurró acercándose más, hasta rodear el cuerpo de la más pequeña entre sus brazos—. Seamos mejores amigas. ¿No?

¿Mejores... Amigas?

¿A qué se refería?

¿De qué hablaba cuando su rostro no hacía más que acortar la distancia con el propio, hasta casi rozar sus narices?

—Yo... Quiero... Pero—tartamudeó, incapaz de formular bien sus palabras al tener el aliento de la linda chica sobre sus labios.

—¿Pero?—cuestionó la otra, volviendo a reducir la distancia, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos heterocromáticos.

Todo su cuerpo se había quedado estático, podía deshacerse de esa extraña situación con solo empujarla pero algo en sí misma se lo impedía. Lo mismo que la hizo escapar cuando estaban en la escalera de la escuela volvía a hacerse presente, solo que esta vez no parecía poder hacer nada al respecto.

Nagase se detuvo a unos milímetros de su cara, esperando una respuesta; Ooto sentía su garganta seca, complicándole el poder darle una. Su mente se había difuminado, sin permitirle pensar en qué decir.

Lo único que sí le dio unas palabras para soltar en ese momento fue su latente corazón que parecía amenazar con salirse de su pecho.

—Si podemos, sería feliz—admitió, sientiéndose más tranquila, pero a la vez nerviosa. No acostumbraba a ser tan honesta con los demás ni consigo misma... Pero la tierna sonrisa que se formó en rostro de Koito le hizo saber que todo estaría bien.

—Yo también—fue lo último que la castaña dijo antes de que sus labios chocaran con los de la de cabello azul.

Ninguna se movió al inicio, solo se mantuvieron así. Ooto aún abrazando sus rodillas temblorosas, mientras la más alta recargaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros y los enroscaba alrededor de su cuello; sin abrir los ojos ni dejar de presionar sus labios ni por un segundo. La heterocromática subió sus manos con cuidado hasta aferrarse de la espalda de la chica, tratando de sentirse más segura.

Koito giró un poco su rostro para acomodar mejor su boca con la de la de cabello azul, mientras esta solo la seguía en todo. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, y jamás creyó que se sentiría así; que estaría tan tensa y nerviosa, pero a la vez tan satisfecha y eufórica. Los labios de la castaña eran suaves y cálidos, como todo en ella.

No sabría decir cuánto duró, quizás solo 10 segundos o tal vez toda una hora, pero cuando menos lo pensó Nagase cortó aquel beso. Ambas mantuvieron los ojos cerrados después de eso, para luego abrirlos a la vez, siéndoles imposible no contener una leve risa.

La castaña subió una de sus manos al rostro de Ooto para acariciarla y mirarla con un cariño que casi nunca le habían dedicado, volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro. La más baja se dejó invadir por aquella alegría que la rodeaba en ese entonces.

No tenía idea de que sucedería. Aún no entendía porqué Koito se fijaría en ella, o si siquiera algo así podría funcionar entre ellas. Pero no quiso pensar en eso.

Por una vez, quiso creer que todo saldría bien. Que ambas serían felices.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace dos días empecé a ver Wonder Egg Priority y amé a estas dos; para cuando quise darme cuenta ya les estaba escribiendo algo♡


End file.
